Impurity
by DestinyFateChoice
Summary: Draco finds out he's not entirely what he thinks he is. He's part Veela and realises that this means he's no better than a mudblood. But as it turns out, the mudblood is not so muggle born afterall. Veela!Draco Mate!Hermione
1. Obssessive Compulsive Disorder

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Hermione checked her watch. She was running late already, even though she'd made sure that she'd waken up early specifically so she _would not be late._ She wanted to be at the shops by at least 11am. It's not that she had to, but that meant she would have an hour to shop, have lunch at exactly 12pm and have another two hours to shop before she met up with Harry and Ron. She needed to have all her shopping done before she met up with them because there was no way she could do their shopping _and_ her own.

It would take her exactly 23 minutes to get to Diagon Alley if she walked to her safe place and apparated from there. But she was running nearly ten minutes late... Hermione suddenly stopped her frantic attempt to bend space and time, to wonder if she was developing Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Finally she left the house in a plain pair of jeans that she found flattering on herself and 'Vote for Pedro' white T-shirt.

Armed with her trusty huge black handbag that had everything from her wand to fluoro band-aids in it, she started the trek to the designated safe spot. She would have apparated from her bedroom but if her father had of heard the _crack_, there would be hell to pay when she returned.

Since her mother had run out on Hermione and her father, there had been a ban put on about magic as it was her mother that had allowed her to attend Hogwarts in the first place. After much deliberation, Hermione's father had decided to let her return to Hogwarts purely because it would have been a bit too late for her to start at a muggle high school. Hermione and her father were never truly close to begin with, but since her mother had left them the gap was more noticeable than ever.

Sighing to herself, Hermione regretted not having her iPod and mentally slapped herself for falling asleep with it on the previous night and not putting it on charge. She decided to take note of her surroundings just to fill her mind with something. There were children playing in a front yard. They made Hermione wish she could feel like that again. _Why does society wish to expand itself? _She asked herself. _After all, who could say they ever felt that happy after their thirteenth birthday? Wouldn't it just be better if we just let ourselves stay blissfully ignorant? _

Hermione realised she was at her safe spot, an alley way that led to a gulley behind a row of houses. Shaking her head of the depressing thoughts and jealousy of young children, she pointed the wand to herself and disappeared with a _crack_.

Landing in the _Leaky Cauldron_, she checked her watch again and sighed, 11:13, it seemed to mock her. She walked to the door leading to Diagon Alley and went to pull the handle back when it slammed inwards and sent Hermione flying backwards.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" came the familiar voice of Remus Lupin.

"Ah yes I'm fine, I don't think my bum can get a concussion... can it?" she teased him and poked her tongue out as he helped her up.

"Oh well, no I don't think so," He cleared his throat almost uncomfortably. "What are you doing here by yourself Hermione? Or are Harry and Ron in the Quidditch shop?"

She chuckled at the cliché of Ron and Harry looking at broomsticks. "No I'm meeting them in a few hours, after I get my shopping done."

Remus smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she started to feel a bit awkward when she realised he was still staring at her, as if he had forgotten how to speak. Suddenly he cleared his throat and offered a lame excuse about having to buy potions ingredients and turned to exit the pub. Hermione thought this was an odd course of action as it seemed that he hadn't done whatever it was he intended to do when he entered the pub.

As she watched his retreating figure she concluded that it was his business, and his alone. She made towards her sanctuary – the bookstore. As soon as she pushed the glass door open and heard the familiar bell jingle, she felt at complete ease. She told herself that she could only limit herself to 15 minutes in here or else she would not be able to tear herself away.

After picking up the essential school books and seeing she had another five minutes to spare she decided to broaden her mind even further and went into the advanced Runes section. She easily got lost in book after book. She was determined to only skim one more book and make her decision. As she reached up for _Runes and their Effects on Humanoid Creatures_, her hand collided with a pale white one.

All of a sudden she was staring into the almost blank, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, do you need this book?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Not exactly, I just wanted to do some light reading and runes are such an interesting-"She started.

"Well I do need it. Would you be appeased one of the other many thousands of books in this store?"He interrupted in a tone that Hermione could not determine if it was sarcastic or genuine.

She opted for a safe reply, "Sure."

She turned away and picked up the copy of _Runes – Communication with the Past_ that she had been flicking through previously and went to the counter, paid and left without a second thought.

Looking at her watch she cursed as she realised it was a quarter past twelve, but also realised, that at least she was correct about needing an hour to shop before lunch.

Deciding to go to muggle London for lunch she made her way to the _Leaky Cauldron_. Just before she was about to enter the pub, she felt a hand cover her mouth and herself being pulled into a recess between shops. She tried to struggle away from the attacker before she realised the person wasn't fighting her just trying to keep her still. She turned to face the person and found herself staring for the second time that day into a pair of almost blank, grey eyes.

"Malfoy," she whispered as she pulled his hand away from her mouth. "What the bloody hell do you want?"


	2. Love Mum

**Recap**

**Deciding to go to muggle London for lunch she made her way to the **_**Leaky Cauldron**_**. Just before she was about to enter the pub, she felt a hand cover her mouth and herself being pulled into a recess between shops. She tried to struggle away from the attacker before she realised the person wasn't fighting her just trying to keep her still. She turned to face the person and found herself staring for the second time that day into a pair of almost blank, grey eyes.**

"**Malfoy," she whispered as she pulled his hand away from her mouth. "What the bloody hell do you want?"**

"Granger, I hate to admit it, but after much reflection and deliberation, I've decided that I need your help," Malfoy said in an almost bored tone.

The fact that he seemed so bored with the situation and just so _sure _of himself flared Hermione up.

"And just what in Merlin's name, makes you think that I would help the likes of _you?_" she spat at him. "After all these years of calling me mudblood and making my friends lives hell and just making the world the tiniest bit more bloody miserable. You think you can drag me into some alley way and ask – no – _demand_ my help? Well forget it Malfoy."

Malfoy looked at her through lazy eyes. "Finished your rant and rave now? Feel just that tiny bit better? You're not even the slightest bit curious as to why _I; _Draco Malfoy could need with _your_ help?" He almost seemed to smirk as he spoke.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. _It almost seems like the beginning of an adventure, except Harry and Ron are normally standing to my right. _Weighing up the options in her head she decided to find out what it was Malfoy needed help from _her_ for.

"Fine Malfoy, you have two minutes. Starting.... Now," she tapped her watch and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh hold up there Granger, it's not so simple. See this is something I don't exactly need getting out," Malfoy nearly looked nervous. "So I need you to perform an ancient oath, the _Wizards Debt Oath_ to be specific."

"Malfoy that ritual takes _three days_, and you expect me to take three days out of my busy vacation to take an oath to keep my enemy's secret," she started. "And need I remind you that I don't even know what the secret is?"

"I'm not expecting you to do it right now Granger, don't be ridiculous. I mean back at school when we share the Heads Dormitory," he looked at her pleadingly.

"Why not ask me when we got to Hogwarts if it's that simple?" she questioned him.

"Because, I need your help as soon as possible and I need you to be ready to say yes instead of thinking about it for two weeks. Besides Granger, there's a fifty-fifty chance you're going to _need_ to know what I have to say. I want you to use the rest of the holidays to think about it," he stated. He took one last look at her and turned around and stalked away.

_Well that was just the tiniest bit odd, wasn't it?_ Hermione thought to herself._ Really weird in fact. What the hell is that supposed to mean? As if I'm going to bind myself to secrecy for a twat that has spent the last six years making my life hell. Besides there's only a fifty percent chance that I'll 'need to know'. Whatever that means. Why can't everything just make sense for once?_

With yet another sigh, Hermione decided to give up on the thoughts, just for now, and get some lunch. Exiting the recess, she saw the crowd of shoppers had thinned out because of the midday summer heat. She looked to the right, then to the left, then to the right again before leaving. She chuckled silently at herself at her habit, of checking a road before crossing, that her mother had drilled into her. Shaking her head of thoughts of her mother, Hermione looked once again at her watch and huffed.

It was almost quarter past twelve. _Oh well at least the event with Malfoy has proven a form of entertainment for my vacation,_ she thought to herself._ The only form._

Coming to the conclusion that lunch at the _Leaky Cauldron_ would save her some lost time, she ordered at the bar and motioned towards where she would be seated. After ordering a simple ham sandwich, much to the chefs dismay, she headed immediately over to her seat.

As soon as she reached the booth, she plonked straight down into the cushiony, leather covered couch. As she started sinking into the leather she closed her eyes to think a few moments before her lunch arrived. She knew she was sitting in a terrible position for her posture, but at this point in time, she couldn't care less.

She tucked her arms behind her head and began to think. The memories of the summer holidays began to flood back.

They started immediately from when Hermione got of off the Hogwarts Express and onto the platform to find only her father waiting for her.

"_Dad, where's mum?" questioned Hermione._

"_She said she felt a little ill and wanted to stay home," replied her father. "But she said she was going to cook you lasagne for tea to make it up to you."_

"_Oh well, I suppose that ok then," laughed Hermione._

_Her father helped her carry her luggage out to the car and put them into the boot of their tiny, silver Toyota Yaris._

_The ride home was quiet, with the occasional small talk of how the year had been. Hermione usually used any car rides home with her father for thinking, seeing as she wasn't being pressured to talk. She knew they weren't close but they had an understanding and that was enough. So she leaned her head against the cool glass of the car window and stared at the passing scenery._

_Once they arrived home, Hermione's father once again collected her luggage and plonked them inside the front door. Hermione ran into the kitchen, hoping to kneel in front of the oven and smell the lasagne. However, when she entered the kitchen, it was empty. There was no Mum and no lasagne._

_It was strange for her mother not to be cooking when she promised she would. Then Hermione remembered her father saying she was sick and ran up the stairs, into her parents' bedroom to find another empty room._

"_Dad!" yelled Hermione, down the stairs to her father. "Where's Mum?"_

"_If she's not up there, then I wouldn't know," was his yelled reply._

_Hermione pulled a slightly confused face, but went back down the stairs to grab her belongings and take them back upstairs to her room. When she'd lugged all her bags up the stairs she laid down on her bed and wiped her brow. Then she noticed a crinkling sound when she moved. _

_She sat up and twisted her back. There in the middle of the bed was a letter. Slowly she reached for it, unfolded it and recognised her mother's handwriting._

_**Hermione, my baby, **_

_**I'm so so so sorry I had to do this. If you haven't figured it out yet, I've left. And I'm not coming back. In fact you may never see or hear from me again. And trust me it's not because I want to leave it's because I **__**have**__** to. **_

_**I'm so sorry sweetie, I need you to know that I love you with all my heart. And though I can't say why I have to leave, you're a smart girl Hermione, you will figure it out. And it affects you in every way possible.**_

_**There is so much I want to say, so much I need to tell you. But should anyone find this letter it would have devastating results if it had too much information in it.**_

_**Just remember Hermione, that when you sing, only those meant to be in your life will listen.**_

_**Love you forever and ever,**_

_**Mum**_

_Hermione stared blankly at the page. Her hands started shaking. She wanted to scream and swear, but nothing would come out. Not a single sound. She decided not to show her father the letter. She had no idea what it meant by her singing, because Hermione had never thought of singing as one of her hobbies._

Just then a plate with a ham sandwich was placed with a _clunk_ in front of her, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts and worries. She thanked the waitress and took a quick look around the pub before munching into her sandwich.


	3. The Watch

**Recap**

_**Hermione stared blankly at the page. Her hands started shaking. She wanted to scream and swear, but nothing would come out. Not a single sound. She decided not to show her father the letter. She had no idea what it meant by her singing, because Hermione had never thought of singing as one of her hobbies.**_

**Just then a plate with a ham sandwich was placed with a **_**clunk**_** in front of her, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts and worries. She thanked the waitress and took a quick look around the pub before munching into her sandwich.**

After finishing lunch, Hermione went back into Diagon Alley to finish her shopping. She finished an hour early. She didn't compare prices or models or brands, she didn't get lost in any books on the way and she didn't buy her dress robes for graduation this year. All in all, she just wasn't in the mood for shopping at the moment.

She had just under an hour until she had to meet Ron and Harry, and she checked her watch every five minutes. Her watch just seemed to glow with the unsaid message of _check me. _

Just before she was about to give up and go home and pull the feeling sick excuse when questioned later, she heard an almighty "HERMIONE!" from two boys running up to her through the crowd.

"Hey boys," smiled Hermione.

"Oh my God Hermione," Ron panted. "You would not believe the hot chicks we just saw near the Quidditch store. As in they were hot _and_ they looked like they played Quidditch!"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Ron still hadn't established what was and was not appropriate to say a roundcertain company. Looking back on her brief relationship with Ron she was glad they went out and found out that they didn't belong together. As harsh as the comment he had just blurted out, she was glad she didn't actually have the right to be upset by it.

Ron had the courtesy to at least look embarrassed when neither of his best friends reacted to his comment. Hermione wondered if she could really shop with them for another few hours or if she had overestimated her shopping abilities.

"Boys, sorry to disappoint you," she started. "But I think I'm going to have to bail on you."

Harry looked at her with concerned eyes, Ron wasn't listening.

"Are you not feeling well?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just out shopped myself," she reassured him. "I've been here since 11am."

She tapped her watch.

"Alright then, if you're sure..." he still seemed a little worried, but who was he to argue with Hermione?

She hugged them both, and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and turned away from them and walked away. Suddenly she didn't know why, she felt tears pricking the backs of eyes. There was a sinking feeling in her chess. She felt like she should run back to them, where she was safe. But she didn't turn around.

She picked up her pace, almost pushing through the gathering crowd in Diagon Alley. As soon as she pushed open the doors of the _Leaky Cauldron_ she pointed her wand at herself and disappeared with a _crack_.

She was back in the alley way that led to the gulley. She gasped inwards and collapsed against the closest yard fence. She slid down the fence and tucked her knees up to chest. A huge sob racked her chest.

Her head fell onto the top of her knees. _I need to calm down, _she thought to herself. _What the hell was that? Why can't I just settle down?_ She put her hands on her face and sighed. Placing her hands behind her on the fence she pushed herself up. Breathing in deeply, and out. She started the trek back to her house.

When she unlocked the front door of the house, she found her father sitting on the living room couch with a glass of a brown, clear liquid in his hand. She knew it was some kind of alcohol but she didn't bother to define which alcohol it was.

"Where've you been all day?" he muttered.

"Getting school supplies," she replied, walking past him, not bothering to make eye contact with him. She preferred to say school supplies rather than explain she apparated to Diagon Alley to buy spell books and potions ingredients.

She heard him mutter something as she walked up the stairs to her room.

As soon as she crossed the threshold into her room she dived on the bed. She revelled in the coolness of the sheet against her face. She rolled over onto the side and looked at the watch on her left hand. It was nearly three o'clock.

She loved this watch. It was the last present she'd received from her mother. Well her mother hadn't even given it to her. Hermione's father had found it wrapped up in the back of the cupboard, labelled HERMIONE, he'd given it to her silently and watched her open it. After he'd helped her do up the clasp he went back into the lounge room to have a drink and watch some television. Hermione closed her eyes and rested her arm above her head as she remembered the even.

"_Hermione?" called her father as he walked into the kitchen._

"_Yeah Dad?" she replied as she took the lasagne, that her mother had forgot to make before she left, out of the oven._

"_I found this in the cupboard," he muttered. "Must've been from your mother." _

_She took the package from his hands. The label HERMIONE was definitely her mothers' handwriting. She gently pulled the sticky tape away from the wrapping, careful not to tear the paper. She didn't know why she did that, she had no intention of keeping the wrapping paper._

_As the paper fell away, there sitting perfectly in a small jewellery box was a delicate silver watch. Hermione took it from the box and examined it. Her mother wasn't known for buying cheap presents so she was sure that it was real and it was expensive. The second hand ticked as if it were giving her a message that her time were slipping away._

_Clearing her throat she saw that the clasp was a tricky one that she couldn't put on her own wrist. So she looped the watch over her wrist and outstretched her hand to her father. He attached the clasp, barely touching her wrist._

_They stood in silence for a few moments before her father seemed to have enough._

"_It's nice," he stated before walking into the lounge room._

_Hermione heard the evening news and realised that he had turned the television on. She took a slice of lasagne and put it on her plate and made her way upstairs to examine the watch further._

Looking at it now, it was still just an ordinary watch. Her birthday wasn't close; there was no reason for the gift. What frustrated Hermione the most was that she thought it might be a clue. Sure Hermione was a smart witch but how was she supposed to figure out her mother's ridiculous riddle with no clues? But it had been nearly the whole Summer and Hermione had come no closer to finding any special ability the watch might have or what the hell singing had to do with anything.

She fiddled with the watch as she thought of her mother's mysterious hint. What did singing and a watch have to do with anything? It was so aggravating!

When Hermione had just started to doubt her mother, and began to think her mother had just run off with some pathetic made up excuse, her nail slipped into a small space between two pieces of metal that made up the watch. A beautiful melody began to play. It was unlike any instrument she had ever heard. Then she realised it wasn't an instrument, it was a voice singing the most beautiful of songs that made no sense whatsoever to Hermione. It was so magical it couldn't be a human voice. But all too soon the music stopped, leaving Hermione craving for more.

Just as Hermione began to think of every magical creature listed in her mental encyclopaedia, she stopped and remembered her mother was a muggle. It seemed a little fishy though now that she thought about it. Her mother did not seem at all surprised at her letter from Hogwarts, she had convinced her father to let Hermione attend the magical school. At every bit of the magical world that Hermione introduced to her parents, her mother was always immediately accepting while her father had trouble adjusting. It was almost as if she had already seen it.

Hermione almost thought the idea was ridiculous. _Am I just grasping at straws? I could just be looking for any reason to make this all make sense._ If Hermione had not been the smart witch that she was, she would have dismissed the idea immediately, but she stored the information in the back of her mind. In the end she decided to do some research on singing magical creatures in the Hogwarts Library once she got back to school.

"HERMIONE!" her father screamed up the stairs. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

She jolted up surprised. Her father never yelled at her like that. She ran down the stairs to find two men in bright purple robes, with their wands in their hands by their sides.


	4. Singing Creatures

**Recap**

"**HERMIONE!" her father screamed up the stairs. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"**

**She jolted up surprised. Her father never yelled at her like that. She ran down the stairs to find two men in bright purple robes, with their wands in their hands by their sides.**

"Hermione Granger?" one of the men asked her.

"Yes. What do you want?" she eyed the men suspiciously.

"We're from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he looked at her like this should have some meaning.

"And how can I help you with that?" asked Hermione. She was getting annoyed. There were two strange men in her house, blabbering on with unhelpful information.

The men looked at each other. The taller of them, the one who had spoken, cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You're not aware of why we might be here?" he hinted, hopeful Hermione might all of a sudden be aware of the reason of their presence.

"Don't answer my question with a question," Hermione snapped. "I'm sick of information being withheld from me. I advise you either tell me why you are in my house or leave."

The men looked at each once more.

The shorter man, who looked like he was in his early twenties, decided to speak this time, "You're going to be in your seventh year at Hogwarts soon, correct?"

Hermione groaned, "Another question. Fine. Yes I am. Would you kindly tell me what is going on here?"

The men murmured amongst themselves, but Hermione could just hear their low male voices.

The younger was whispering, "Perhaps this is a better matter to discuss with the Headmaster, considering the odd number of-"

"No, we were sent specifically to this address," the older man interrupted. "Could you imagine the trouble we'd get in if the problem is not directly and immediately dealt with?"

"Yes but we can't just traipse through people's lives like this!" retorted the younger.

"Fine. We'll talk to the headmaster. If he can sort it out we'll leave it at that with monitoring. If not, we're coming back tomorrow," concluded the older and then turned to face Hermione. "We will bring this matter up with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, if he is unsuccessful in helping us monitor this matter we will return tomorrow, otherwise good day to you."

They both pointed their wands to their faces and disappeared with a _pop._

"What the _hell_ was that about?" demanded her father.

"I actually have no idea for once," replied Hermione with a calculating look on her face. "But by the sounds of it, it concerns me and it's not good."

Hermione and her father both stared into space a while longer. Then she thought she might explode if she didn't ask.

"Dad?" she asked quietly, and he turned to look at her with a questioning face. "Is it all possible that Mum was not entirely non-magical?"

Her father looked slightly confused, "How do you mean?"

"Well in any way possible," she replied. "I mean, it's not as if the whole me being a witch totally shocked her."

"If she had anything to do with that crowd, I had nothing to do with it and knew nothing of it," her father concluded and walked away.

Hermione frowned to herself and ran up the stairs to her room. She picked up her seventh year book for Care of Magical Creatures and began flicking through the pages furiously, but the search was fruitless.

She was searching for a humanoid creature that could be bred into the human populace with a particular gift for singing. She racked her mental encyclopaedia. She came up with three possible solutions.

One was a banshee. Though stereotyped for a terrifying cry, it is actually a soulful song of mourning that the banshee used to warn Irish and Scottish family members of their death. A banshee could appear as either a young woman, stately matron or a ragged old hag. That was the extent of knowledge that the average witch or wizard knew. However Hermione knew, through her extensive research simply driven by her need-to-know, that the banshee only appeared in these forms because the banshee only developed their mournful songs at the start of adulthood, so banshee children were virtually unheard of. Hermione also knew that there was obviously banshee males; however they did not possess the incredible voices of the female so they could not warn of deaths and stayed out of human sight.

Hermione itched to know if the females' voice was also a mating call for the male and if there were any known cases of banshee/human interbreeding.

Her second possibility was a siren. She didn't have much knowledge of sirens as they were considered a somewhat taboo subject in the wizarding world. However she knew more than most did with the little amount of information she had dug up while researching the differences between what the ministry considered magical beast and magical being.

Sirens originated around Greece and in ancient mythology were said to be 'bird-women'. Hermione's interpretation of this would be to classify sirens in the surprisingly, relatively large classification the wizarding world knew as 'fallen angel' descendents. The song of the siren put men to sleep, supposedly in such a way the sirens could mind control them, eventually leading to their death. Sirens lived particularly longs lives and never aged past a certain point, the only way for a siren to die is either by being murdered, disease or an outside influence for example falling from a cliff.

Hermione had noted there had only been one claim of siren/human interbreeding. A study that followed six generations of siren before the researcher had died. Supposedly there were only female sirens that mated with human men. If the child was a boy he would only have the human gene dominant, but could pass on the siren gene to his daughter which would come out weaker and weaker each generation that a male passed on the gene.

And if the child were female the gene would be passed on fully and her to her daughter so on and so forth until a female bore a son that would once again weaken the siren gene. However the validity of this case study was very questionable. It had been published in the 1700's by an unknown author. Hermione was usually one to trust a well known and proven name.

And then there were mermaids. Hermione knew there were two distinguishable types of mermaids. Freshwater and saltwater. The type she had in mind were the saltwater mermaids. The freshwater mermaids were the 'ugly' ones as Harry had once referred to them as, the fact that they had a different breeding system to humans made interspecies breeding impossible. Whereas saltwater mermaids were the considerably 'beautiful' mermaids. There was little known about these as they weren't anywhere near tame and little interaction with humans – muggle and wizards alike.

What she did know about them was that their beautiful voices often seduced men in a way that the mermaid could control them to either love them or destroy themselves, all in all it was a game to them. However it had been suspected that the mermaid for short periods of time become human and fall in love with men. Although eventually they would break his heart and return to the sea. Hermione amusedly thought of _The Little Mermaid _and just how accurate it appeared. She then mused at the possibility of pregnancy between a human and mermaid as she didn't know for what period of time was considered a short time for a mermaid to be human. Was it hours? Days? Months?

Hermione rushed to write down everything that was in her head for further reference. After nearly half an hour of writing her hand cramped up beyond belief and her eyes began to droop. Eventually she resigned herself to bed.

She turned out the lights and tucked herself in. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. Suddenly she bolted upright. There was a fifty percent chance she needed to know what Malfoy needed her help with.

This had to be related to her theories. Surely.


	5. Closing Statements

**Recap**

**Hermione rushed to write down everything that was in her head for further reference. After nearly half an hour of writing her hand cramped up beyond belief and her eyes began to droop. Eventually she resigned herself to bed.**

**She turned out the lights and tucked herself in. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. Suddenly she bolted upright. There was a fifty percent chance she needed to know what Malfoy needed her help with.**

**This had to be related to her theories. Surely.**

Deciding that she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she did something to try find out, she did what she never thought she would do. She wrote a letter to Draco Malfoy.

Sighing to herself, Hermione sat down at her desk with a muggle pen in her hand, searching in her mind for the words that needed to be put physically on the paper. After staring blankly at the page she eventually decided to just write whatever came to her head.

**Malfoy,**

**At first when you pulled me up in Diagon Alley, I thought you were trying to pull a rather elaborate prank on me... or you'd gone utterly nutters... but that's not the point of this letter.**

**I've had a few strange happenings in my life over these summer holidays, and I'm just a little curious if it's relevant to what I had a 'fifty percent chance of needing to know'. To avoid making a fool out of myself and detailing these events in case what I suspect has nothing to do with what your 'secret' is, I'll just ask.**

**Is it relevant to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? Now if it isn't I don't need a bunch of useless insults and whatnot a simple 'no' will do. However if the answer is yes I would like as many details as you could provide.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and reply... if you do.**

**Granger**

Hermione looked over at the letter. She felt almost stupid already with an intense fear of the reply should it be something along the lines of 'No Granger, but are you really such a beast that the Department of Magical Creatures had to come along to put your collar back on?' Shaking her head of the thoughts she reminded herself that she shouldn't give a second thought to anything negative that _Malfoy _had to say to her, because overall, he was a pathetic prick that didn't deserve that much thought.

She tied her letter to the leg of the family owl, which her mother had bought to keep in contact with Hermione when she was away at Hogwarts. Pausing she braced herself to just let the bird fly. Finally she released the bird and all of a sudden felt like an idiot and dreaded what Malfoy's response would be.

Once again she shook her head and told herself that she had sent it and could not get the letter back. Breathing out heavily she flopped onto the bed and found that she could finally fall asleep.

When she woke up the next morning she checked her personal organiser and found that she was due back at Hogwarts the day after next. She decided to pack some of her belongings so she wouldn't be packing all day. Checking her watch she saw that the time was half past seven. That was what Hermione considered a sleep in. It was also, coincidentally, what Ron and Harry considered insanity.

An hour had passed until she grew tired of folding clothes and decided to go downstairs to cook some breakfast. When she got to the base of the stairs, she saw her father passed out on the couch. Not an unusual occurrence as of late. She took note of the empty bottle of Bourbon on the coffee table and walked across the room to take the empty bottle to the bin outside. As she lifted the bottle off of the table she heard her father groan.

"Morning Dad," muttered Hermione as she walked out the front door.

When she walked back inside she saw that her father had managed to pull himself into a sitting position on the couch and was staring around the room grumpily. This was clear indication to a hangover. Her father rarely slept in his room since her mother had left. Hermione knew this was because there were so many reminders of her.

"Bacon and eggs?" she asked her father, knowing he needed something greasy to kick-start him before work, if he didn't want to get fired.

"If you're cooking it. Hash browns if you can. Carbohydrates," he mumbled before falling into non-attentive silence again.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. She also began to wonder about the fact that her mother had left so many reminders. She'd also left a large majority of her clothes. This was odd considering whenever they went on vacation her mother always seemed to pack her entire closet of clothes.

A theory slowly started to form in Hermione's head as she began to fill in the gaps. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was still only early, but it still seemed to give Hermione the impression that time was slipping away from her. As she began to slowly connect the dots in her head, she heard a tap on the window.

There expectantly was a handsome looking eagle owl. She let the bird in and fed it a piece of bacon straight from the pan, took the letter from it and watched it fly away.

She set the letter on the bench, not quite ready to face whatever the reply from Malfoy might be. She put the bacon, eggs and hash browns on a plate for her father and walked into the lounge room to set the plate on the coffee table. Her father muttered a thanks before slowly but surely digging into the meal.

She went back to the kitchen and put her own food on a plate, picked up the letter and headed upstairs to her room to read it.

Once she was in her room, she still couldn't face the letter so decided to eat her entire breakfast first. After she had finished, she couldn't stall any longer. She set her empty plate on her desk to put away later and sat on her bed with the letter. She tore it open and looked at the spiky yet elegant handwriting of none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Granger**

**As much as I would like to laugh at you and say some particularly amusing things about the fact that representatives from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures have obviously paid you a visit, I can't.**

**Yes, they have everything to do with what I need your help with. And the fact that they have visited you changes the fifty percent chance to one hundred percentage chance that you will need to know of what I have to say. But I can't help but wonder why they didn't tell you everything. They can't have or you wouldn't be writing to me for answers.**

**Details are not an option in a letter because of the chance interception of owls. I thought that might have been made obvious through the fact that I requested the **_**Wizards Debt Oath**_** for your secrecy. If you really are the 'brightest witch in a century' then you might need to start showing it sometime. **

**At school we will discuss this in further detail. I also need to know if the Department of Magical Creatures gave you **_**any**_** details whatsoever no matter how small. It's very important.**

**You're welcome because I bothered to read the letter.**

**You owe me for replying.**

**Malfoy**

Hermione almost laughed in relief. She reread the letter and actually did laugh at Malfoy's closing statements. It was pompous and arrogant but it wasn't _harsh._ There was the odd comment of insult towards her in the letter, but it was considerably agreeable for a letter from _Malfoy._ In fact she almost enjoyed the light banter Malfoy had put into the letter because it made her smile for the first time in days.

She immediately sat at her desk and picked up a pen and paper to reply to him with an amused smile on her face.


	6. Hermione's Reply

**Recap**

**Hermione almost laughed in relief. She reread the letter and actually did laugh at Malfoy's closing statements. It was pompous and arrogant but it wasn't **_**harsh.**_** There was the odd comment of insult towards her in the letter, but it was considerably agreeable for a letter from **_**Malfoy.**_** In fact she almost enjoyed the light banter Malfoy had put into the letter because it made her smile for the first time in days.**

**She immediately sat at her desk and picked up a pen and paper to reply to him with an amused smile on her face.**

After she had finished writing the letter she almost grinned. It was slightly fun replying to Malfoy. Maybe it was just because her whole summer had been dull in comparison, but it didn't really matter. She reread it quickly and smiled again.

**Malfoy,**

**Considering you want me to perform the **_**Wizards Debt Oath,**_** I believe that means you will owe **_**me,**_** no? I thought that would be obvious for the person to have the second highest scores at Hogwarts. However seeing as that means you are second to me I wouldn't expect you to get everything **_**straight away **_**after all; I set a pretty high bar. Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you were having a little difficulty with your comprehension skills.**

**Also if details are unable to be put into owls for fear of interception, then I obviously can't tell you any details of the Department of Magical Creatures until we get to Hogwarts. If you really are considered to be the brightest wizard at Hogwarts (remembering the smartest witch is me, and I kick your butt at being smart) then you might want to start showing it sometime soon.**

**No thanks for reading the letter because I don't really care if you read it.**

**Consider this my debt for your reply paid, with a reply of my own.**

**Granger**

She slightly laughed once again. This was proving to be entertaining. She folded the letter up and attached it to her family owls' leg. After she sent it she wondered if she had gone too to make her entire letter directly teasing Malfoy. She thought about it in her mind and realised it almost sounded _flirty._ She mentally slapped herself.

What if he pointed it out, she'd feel like an idiot for sure then. It hadn't even been one playful comment, the whole damn letter was full of it. Great. Now Malfoy was surely going to be able to embarrass her with this. She was willing to bet her bet her blessed special edition of Hogwarts: A History on it. Well maybe not that extreme... maybe bet something valuable, but not that.

Well there wasn't much Hermione could do to get the letter back so she would have to live with the consequences.

She checked her watch. 10:15, had she spent over an hour to write that one bloody letter?

She wondered how long it would Malfoy to reply... if he _did_ reply that was. She walked downstairs to find that her father had gone to work. _Good,_ Hermione thought to herself. _Last thing he needs is to lose his job on top of everything._

Hermione decided to get a pen and paper and write down everything she had gathered mentally about the situation with her mother. She spent the rest of the day playing around with various facts.

Soon enough it had been a few hours. She looked over what she had written trying to decide if what she had written was plausible.

**Facts**

**Letter from Mum –**

_**Had **_**to leave (?)**

**When I sing only people meant to be in my life will listen (?)**

**Reason she left affects me in every way possible (?)**

**She expects me to figure it out**

**Watch from Mum –**

**Plays song**

**Wrapped up in cupboard three months before my birthday**

**Song from watch –**

**Not instrument**

**Vocal**

**Doesn't seem human but does seem humanoid (?)**

**Interconnects with Mums hint of me singing (?)**

**Watch – **

**Makes time seem like its running out very quickly (?)**

**Plays song in a non-recorded way - suggests magical (?)**

**Mum in general –**

**Left large amount of clothes and reminders behind – suggests rushed leave**

**Left in space of two hours between Dad leaving to pick me up and when we returned home - also suggests rushed leave**

**Never surprised at magic I introduce – suggests prior knowledge**

**Miscellaneous –**

**Malfoy's secret**

**Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures visit**

**DRCMC discuss odd number of...? Possibly in same situation**

The information seemed to lead to the conclusion that her mother had been a witch or at least a being with access to the wizarding world. She knew she would figure out everything eventually, she just wished that the men from the ministry had of simply told her what they were doing in her house rather than 'having to talk to the headmaster'.

But surely Dumbledore would tell Hermione what was wrong anyway. At least she hoped he would. Again her watch seemed to scream _check me!_ So she did. It was nearly 2pm. She thought that maybe she should do something else besides writing and cooking today just to make it seem as if she hadn't totally wasted the second last of summer holidays.

Just as she was pondering what to do with her spare time she heard a tap on the glass window of the lounge room. With a smile on her face she stood up to let the owl in. But as soon as she stood up and looked out the window, instead of seeing a handsome eagle owl, there was a beautiful snowy white owl in its place. Hermione kicked herself for the teeny tiny twinge of disappointment. She finally convinced herself that she wasn't disappointed that Harry had owled her instead of Malfoy, it's just that she was _expecting_ Malfoy's reply not a random owl from Harry. She compared it to closing your eyes and drinking something you expect is apple juice but it turns out to orange juice, it's not that you would be disappointed that it was orange juice, you would merely be _expecting _apple juice.

Hermione frowned at her odd analogy. Maybe _she_ was a bit nutters. She quickly crossed the room to let Hedwig into the lounge room and fed her one of the biscuits she had set out on the table that she had been munching on. She took the letter from her leg and watched the gorgeous owl fly away.

She immediately ripped open the letter and laughed at Harry's chicken scrawl excuse for writing.

**Hermione!**

**I haven't heard from you in days. And you bailed on us the other day. Are you ok? You're not sick or anything are you?**

**I'm just a bit worried is all, I've hardly heard from you all summer. I don't know you couldn't even spend one week at the Burrow over the whole holidays.**

**We had all these plans but it seems like they all just faded into nothing as soon as we got off the Hogwarts Express.**

**Well I've got to go, Mrs Weasley has dinner ready.**

**Just know that I'm here if you have anything to tell me.**

**Love Harry**

She smiled softly at Harrys' concern. Unfortunately there wasn't much she could do to ease his mind besides constantly reassuring him that she was 'fine'. With her mother abandoning her, she wasn't sure she was ever going to be fine again. She felt like there was a missing piece of Hermione that her mother had taken with her.

Though when Hermione looked at the evidence, she wasn't quite sure her mother had just left. This thought did little to ease Hermione's' mind. The idea of an unknown force, person or creature forcing her mother to leave her husband of nearly 20 years and her almost 18 year old daughter sent chills up her spine.

Hermione knew Malfoy was obviously going through a similar situation but she wondered if one of his parents were being forced away from his family to an unknown location. A bubble of bitterness swelled up in her chest when she realised how unlikely that possibility was. That would never happen to a Malfoy due to family connections to either the ministry or Dark Lord that Hermione was positive her mother did not have. At least she thought she was positive.

She ignored the twinge of jealousy that she felt. If hers and Malfoy's situation were at least similar, she might have someone to confide in. Well that really depended on Malfoy and how much of a prick he was going to act like this year. However he had admitted that he needed her help though, so maybe he would be forced by circumstance to put aside his nastiness and be civil. Hermione hoped so, considering there were going to be sharing a common room.

She had seen how he acted around Blaise when they were all in Ancient Runes. His horrible sneer was gone and replaced by a content smirk and occasionally the odd smile of happiness. Although Hermione flinched in embarrassment at the memory of when she had been observing the classroom individuals and he had just happen to look up when she glanced at him. He had simply raised an eyebrow at her. She'd quickly turned away blushing and feeling like she's just been caught staring at the crush who didn't know she existed. Both statements were in fact the total opposite. She had _never _liked Malfoy nor had she _ever_ enjoyed his company and it was sure as hell that Malfoy knew she existed.

Just as she started to remind herself of all the reasons she hated Malfoy, there was a tap on her window and sure enough it was Malfoy's handsome eagle owl. She gave the owl a treat and scowled at the letter, no longer wanting to so desperately read what it said.


	7. Socially Inept

**Recap**

**She had seen how he acted around Blaise when they were all in Ancient Runes. His horrible sneer was gone and replaced by a content smirk and occasionally the odd smile of happiness. Although Hermione flinched in embarrassment at the memory of when she had been observing the classroom individuals and he had just happen to look up when she glanced at him. He had simply raised an eyebrow at her. She'd quickly turned away blushing and feeling like she's just been caught staring at the crush who didn't know she existed. Both statements were in fact the total opposite. She had **_**never **_**liked Malfoy nor had she **_**ever**_** enjoyed his company and it was sure as hell that Malfoy knew she existed.**

**Just as she started to remind herself of all the reasons she hated Malfoy, there was a tap on her window and sure enough it was Malfoy's handsome eagle owl. She gave the owl a treat and scowled at the letter, no longer wanting to so desperately read what it said.**

Hermione avoided the letter like it was the plague. She didn't want to hear Malfoy's smart ass comments or the word mudblood. She didn't want to have the flirtatiousness of her letter pointed out to her. She didn't like to feel stupid, and she knew that what she had sent to Malfoy was indeed, very stupid.

After she had completely packed everything, including her toiletries (which she later unpacked upon realising she would need them the next day), she laid back on her bed. Her watch told her it was nearly eleven o'clock.

Sighing to herself, Hermione buried her head in her pillow. Peeking up with one eye at the letter sitting innocently on the table, she mustered up enough courage to grab the letter and settle back on her bed. Scrunching her face up in distaste she yanked open the envelope and glared at the letter inside. She wrenched the letter open, maybe a little too harshly, and forced her eyes onto the spiky, aristocratic handwriting.

**Granger**

**I hear from a source that the Headmaster has become aware of our conditions, so the **_**Wizards Debt Oath**_** will not be necessary, if I am correct. **

**As for the details I asked for, I simply meant details that might have an effect on our schooling. Which you should have understood. I apologise for assuming that since you 'kick my butt at being smart' you would understand such a simple sentence. Next time I shall word things more elaborately for you.**

**Also just to inform you, I will be getting better marks than you this year.**

**I believe we should leave this debt thing as a tie for now. I wouldn't want to see such a pathetic sight of you crying over losing a letter sending war. Because I would win.**

**Malfoy**

Hermione suddenly felt very foolish. How could she have written such an open letter to Malfoy beforehand? She should have known it would turn around to bite her in the ass. However it seemed he was sparing her by softening the blow at the end with a laughable closing statement. It almost made her forget what an idiot she'd made of herself. _Almost._

Malfoy's letters had a sense of smoothness that seemed as if he'd taken classes in the subject. Her own letters were inconsistent and were either lacking something or had too much of something else. She felt slightly envious of Malfoy's letter writing. She noted that there would have to be an out of school bit of study that she would have to find the time to do.

Then she thought to herself that maybe she should also work on her social skills to avoid another disaster like the one that had just happened. It was almost kind of Malfoy he had not pointed out how much she failed at social communication.

She decided not to reply as she already felt like enough of an idiot. She would see him soon enough anyway. Rereading the letter Hermione picked up more on the deeper importance of it rather than the social meaning behind it.

Dumbledore had been alerted of their 'conditions'. So that meant that her and Malfoy were in the same boat. Meaning, if her theories were correct, that they were both partially a humanoid creature that was still unknown to her.

Also according to the ministry representatives there were an odd number of... Hermione suspected there were others also in the same boat. She realised that the men had not come back so the Headmaster must have sorted everything out. She hoped as hard as she could, that she would be alerted to everything as soon as she was at school again.

Rechecking her watch, quarter past twelve, she decided to close her eyes and let sleep befall her.

Waking up the next day, she slowly opened her eyes, then jumped out of bed with a start when she realised it was her last day before school _and_ she'd slept in! She instantly relaxed when she remembered that she had packed everything she needed yesterday out of boredom.

Wandering downstairs she took note that her father had already left for work. Deciding against breakfast she walked outside. It was her last day of proverbial freedom and she didn't want to waste it. Thinking hard about what she wanted to do, she came to the conclusion of spending the day in the nearby park.

Hermione reached the park and took it all in. There were so many memories from her childhood in this park. It was one of the best parks around with a wide open space to picnics and sport and a children's playground and beautiful gardens. Sighing to herself she ventured to a bench not too far away. She sat down with a content smile that only the feeling of being satisfied by yourself.

The green grass and the blue sky with fluffy white clouds in it, were almost too much to bare. How often was it that she could take in such a sight and actually have the time and frame of mind to enjoy it? She sat for hours. Letting different scenarios play out in her head, wondering about the world, sighing as content memories flickered across her mind. The shadows of the clouds on the field of green grass changed constantly and inconsistently, yet Hermione still sat there staring at everything in wonder.

She had no idea how long she'd been there until she began to notice the light of the sun fail. It was starting to get dark. Sighing as she rose from the park bench she started to make her way home. Tomorrow she would be back at school. Away from her drunken father, away from the painful memories of her mother leaving her. This time it was Hermione who was leaving. And if the plans in her head played out correctly, she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.


	8. Hogwarts Express

**Recap**

**She had no idea how long she'd been there until she began to notice the light of the sun fail. It was starting to get dark. Sighing as she rose from the park bench she started to make her way home. Tomorrow she would be back at school. Away from her drunken father, away from the painful memories of her mother leaving her. This time it was Hermione who was leaving. And if the plans in her head played out correctly, she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.**

Stepping on to the platform, Hermione glanced around her. Everywhere she turned, children were greeting their friends, and parents were making sure everything in their off springs trunks were packed. Owls squawked and steam blew slightly from the train. Hermione smiled quietly to herself. There was finally a piece of familiarity in her life.

Boarding the train she found a compartment to herself. When Ron and Harry wanted to find her, they would. She leant back on the tight leather seat and put her hands over her eyes. She felt all stresses over the summer disappear, even if it was only for a moment. She hadn't noticed how incredibly tired she was until she had sat down. She decided to rest her head on the seat and she would move if someone else needed a seat, but for now she just wanted to close her eyes...

"Any candy?" asked the witch with the candy trolley.

"Yes please!" Ron exclaimed eagerly.

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and looked around her. She was still in the same compartment, except sitting right beside her head and stroking her hair was Harry and standing near the door way exchanging money for treats was Ron. She sat up and blinked slowly a few times and let out a long, tiresome yawn.

"How long have you guys been here?" she questioned.

"Hello to you too Hermione," Harry said a little peevishly.

"Oh, hello too," she smiled at him. "I just didn't know you were here. How long has the train been going for?"

Harry smiled back. "Well we'll be there pretty soon, so you might want to put your school robes on," he explained.

"Oh I made Prefect again too!" exclaimed Ron through a mouthful of chocolate frogs.

"That's wonderful Ron," Hermione congratulated. "I made Head Girl."

"Hermione," Harry laughed. "You honestly didn't need to tell us. We've known since first year that you'd get Head Girl."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that crept on her face at the thought that everyone already knew she'd be Head Girl without being told. She reached for her bag that had her school robes in them and excused herself to go and change.

She wandered down the corridor until she reached the bathrooms. As she was changing she read the graffiti written on the bathroom walls. _This really is disgusting for a place that could be cleaned off quite easily with a simple spell, _she thought to herself. Suddenly one particular piece of graffiti caught her eye.

**Meldrum sux!**

Meldrum was her mother's maiden name. Hermione's heart started beating in her chest. _Calm down _she told herself. _Meldrum can't be that uncommon of a last name. Anyways I don't even know when this was written. Mum told me the name of her muggle high school._

Hermione almost completely dismissed the thought seeing how unlikely the occurrence of that small piece of graffiti was about her mother. However being the information gatherer that she was, she stored the information at the back of her mind.

She exited the bathroom with her casual clothes tucked under her arm. As she was walking she was making sure she had taken each article of clothing with her and hadn't forgotten anything when – _oof!_

She stumbled as she ran into someone's back. She managed to not drop her clothes and steadied herself.

"Watch out," declared the nonchalant voice of Blaise Zabini. "Last thing I need on my hands is an injured Granger. Wouldn't look good for the reputation, being in Slytherin and all. I don't think I'd hold up in court."

She looked at him, trying to stay looking annoyed but ended up with a smile on her lips forming against her own will. Blaise looked victorious at having made her smile against her will. His eyes travelled down from her lips past her neck and landed on her chest. Suddenly Hermione stopped smiling and felt rather uncomfortable.

"Made Head Girl I see," Zabini gestured to the badge attached to her robes.

Hermione sighed in relief. So he hadn't been checking her out. That fact almost bothered her for a second until she reminded herself that she didn't _want _him to be looking at her breasts.

"Yeah," she replied. "Did you make prefect? Or did Malfoy manage to buy himself that again?"

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair on Draco there?" questioned Blaise. "Or Dumbledore for that matter? I don't particularly think that the Hogwarts headmaster accepts bribes for the position of hall monitors."

Hermione suddenly felt foolish for thinking that Malfoy had bought his position as prefect, the thought that Dumbledore would have been the one to receive the bribe in the first place had not even occurred to her. She mentally chastised herself for even taking it into consideration. And anyways, as much as she hated Malfoy, he did have pretty high grades, the second highest to be exact, and that was a large contributor for being chosen for prefect. _Wonder how Ron managed to get prefect then _she thought dubiously to herself.

"Yes well that's true," she admitted to him. "I supposed I'm just too wrapped up in the rivalry still. So did he make prefect again?"

"Yes," Blaise confirmed.

"Well that's too bad," Hermione pitied. "I wouldn't have minded working with you."

"Well that's definitely a good thing," Blaise said amusedly. "Because I made Head Boy," he opened the front of his robes to reveal the badge pinned on the inside.

Hermione laughed, "Congratulations, but you do realise that makes you look like you're trying to sell me a watch right?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at this, "It seems you already have an appropriate, working watch. Actually that watch looks oddly... familiar."

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's more than a watch," Hermione admitted. "I actually need to figure a few things out about it."

Blaise put his hand out towards her. "May I?" he motioned towards her wrist.

"Sure," she replied as she placed her wrist in his outstretched hand.

"Ah yes," Blaise almost sighed. "We have one of these at the manor. However did you come across one of these?"

"You see, that's what I'm trying to figure out," explained Hermione. "I need some help finding out exactly what it is and what it's for. Do you know what it's for? Or do you know anyone who might know?"

"I have heard a vague explanation before," he told her. "I can owl my mother and ask if you like?"

"Oh that would be fantastic Zabini," she replied giddily.

"Call me Blaise," he said in a smooth, low voice. Suddenly Hermione became aware that he was still holding her wrist. She looked up into his dark brown eyes. There was something that seemed so overwhelming about the way he was looking at her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable again but thought it might be rude to yank her hand away. Just when she was thinking a million thoughts a second on how to get out of this uncomfortable situation she heard the sound of a compartment door next to them open.

"Zabini," drawled the stuck up voice of Draco Malfoy. "You are wanted in this compartment, maybe you should allow Granger back to hers."

"Of course," replied Blaise. He pulled her hand closer and placed his lips on her knuckles and then left without a word.

Hermione looked up blushing to see Malfoy still standing there looking at her. She noticed his expression looked almost strained. All of a sudden she found she didn't know what to say after corresponding with him by mail over the last few days. Were they still enemies or on a truce? Were they alright with each other in private at least?

"Granger," Malfoy acknowledged her.

Hermione made eye contact and found her heart beating rapidly. She almost felt drawn to him. She could admit to herself years ago that he was slightly attractive, but this was something else. She felt she should do something to impress him.

"Malfoy," she breathed. She abruptly snapped out of it. _The hell is wrong with me?_ She berated herself. She suddenly felt violated, as if Malfoy had entered her head and _made _her feel overly attracted to him. She turned on her heel and strode back to her own compartment. She felt angry with Malfoy, because it felt as if he had literally cast a spell on her or something of the like.

"Why do you look so angry?" questioned Ron.

Hermione looked around and saw Harry and Ron looking at her with concerned faces.

"Oh, just ran into Malfoy," Hermione explained. As if this explained everything the boys visibly relaxed.

"As long as nothing happened," Harry said protectively. "Well we're here anyways and it's bloody raining again."

To confirm what Harry had said, Hermione looked out the window and lo and behold it was raining. She smiled to herself; she loved it when it rained. She somehow felt personally connected to the rain. But she knew it was silly and selfish to think that the rain was hers.

They got off the train and made their way to the not so horseless carriages anymore, through the rain. Mud stuck to their shoes and Ron nearly slipped over. Students were running this way and that, trying to get away from the freezing water bombs that the sky was pelting at them. Hermione, still smiling, stayed calm and walked at the same pace. When the trio reached a carriage Harry opened the door to find a group of fourth year Hufflepuff's.

"Sorry," said a boy when he looked at all three of them. "We only have two seats left."

"Umm, well," Ron tried to think. "Hermione can sit on the floor then."

Harry looked at Ron annoyed. "No, we're not making Hermione sit on the floor," he said as if explaining to a young child. "You two go, I'll find another carriage."

"No Harry its okay," Hermione smiled. "I really wouldn't mind wandering about in the rain for a while longer. You two go ahead, _I'll _go find another carriage."

Harry tried to protest, "But Hermione- "

"No Harry, it's _okay,_" she assured him and walked away before he could argue further.

After just standing in the rain for a few moments, she realised she had actually better find a carriage before they left her at the gates. Looking up, panic suddenly sank into her chest when she realised that there appeared to be no carriages left.

To the left she heard the sound of wheels slowly starting to roll. Sprinting to catch the carriage before it took off completely; she grabbed the door handle and jumped in.

"Nice to see you again Granger," sounded the unmistakable voice of a Slytherin.


	9. Hospital Wing

**Recap**

**After just standing in the rain for a few moments, she realised she had actually better find a carriage before they left her at the gates. Looking up, panic suddenly sank into her chest when she realised that there appeared to be no carriages left.**

**To the left she heard the sound of wheels slowly starting to roll. Sprinting to catch the carriage before it took off completely; she grabbed the door handle and jumped in.**

"**Nice to see you again Granger," sounded the unmistakable voice of a Slytherin.**

"Malfoy," she acknowledged as she seated herself in the now fully moving carriage. She examined her nails. Then her tie. And then the ends of her hair. She looked everywhere except for him. She lifted her eyes for a moment, found he was staring at her, and immediately turned her eyes to her knees.

As they neared the castle, she could feel his eyes on her. She began to feel warm under the collar of her heavy uniform. Finally it unnerved her enough that she snapped, "What?"

Malfoy was still staring at her and didn't flinch at all at the loud sound of her voice. "I didn't say a word Granger," he stated.

"Yes but you're staring at me!" she replied huffily.

"No," he explained slowly. "I'm staring at the wall of the carriage _behind _you."

Hermione experienced yet another feeling of stupidity. She'd been experiencing quite a few feelings of stupidity lately. _Now I know what it feels like to be Ron_ she thought, then mentally slapped herself for being so insensitive about one of her best friends. Quickly Hermione's brain ticked overtime to distract Malfoy from the fact that she was socially inept.

"So," she began. "What's this big secret and that affects me and our education?" then cringed mentally at her frankness.

Malfoy all of sudden looked very serious. He leaned forward and gestured her to do the same. Hermione leant forward in earnest.

"Well Granger," his voice sounded seductively in her ear. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret would it?"

Hermione pulled back immediately. "Malfoy you asshole," she snapped.

He slowly leant back and rested his hands behind his head, smirking. "Did I have you excited there for a moment there Granger?" he teased her.

Just before Hermione could retort, she felt the carriage stop and she thanked whoever was listening. The carriage door opened automatically and Malfoy gestured out the door.

"Ladies first," he sounded like the perfect gentleman.

To Hermione, he just sounded downright obnoxious. "Get screwed Malfoy," she spat as she stepped out of the carriage and onto the muddy ground.

Malfoy shrugged and stepped out of the carriage behind her. Just as Hermione was about to step off the last step, the front of her robe got caught around her foot and sent her flying towards the ground. She opened to her mouth to let out a startled cry but a strange foreign noise left her mouth.

Suddenly she wasn't falling anymore; she was in the arms of Malfoy who was looking at her with what looked like concern. As soon as he realised she was fine he stood her back on her feet. Something that looked like a smile was forming on his face as he tried to hide it.

"What the hell are you smiling about Malfoy?" Hermione growled.

Malfoy stopped smiling. "Yeah Granger, you're welcome," he sneered and made off towards the castle doors, leaving her in the rain.

She just stood there wondering what had just happened. She had been rude when someone had helped her, but more importantly Malfoy had been offended when she'd shown no signs of gratefulness. She frowned at the slight unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was guilt.

Sighing to herself she made her way to the great hall. By the time she walked through the doors, most of the students were already seated. She stood looking over the many familiar faces, scanning them all for two particular ones. Suddenly sharp movements caught her eye and she turned her head to see two hands waving frantically at her.

Grinning, Hermione made her over to sit next to Harry who was sitting next to Ron. Scanning the Professors table, she saw all of her professors. She felt Harry nudge her in the ribs and point towards a certain Professor. The shaggy hair and worn out robes of Professor Lupin were undeniably recognisable. The excitement seemed to radiate off of Harry. Then she saw Ron gesture towards the woman sitting next to Professor Lupin.

This lady was no one that Hermione had seen before. She was what Hermione imagined a model looked like in real life. She was tall, thin yet curvaceous, had long, pale blonde hair and big blue eyes. Hermione immediately felt a twinge of jealousy at the young woman's good looks. She sighed once again and averted her eyes to the empty plate before her.

Suddenly Hermione felt her throat closing, panic coursing through her veins. She started gasping breath after breath in, but found she couldn't take any air into her lungs. Harry spun around to look at her, and upon seeing her bright red face and tearing eyes, immediately began to pat her on the back, thinking she was choking.

"Hermione!" he said, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly the world became dark.

~~**~~

When Hermione regained consciousness, she became automatically aware of two things. Firstly she was in the hospital wing. And secondly there were male voices yelling around her.

The male voices stopped abruptly and before she could recognise them. So she opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position. There, standing at the doorway was Professor Dumbledore with his wand aimed at the floor. There she discovered three unconscious boys. Two of who were her best friends Harry and Ron, one of whom was their enemy, Malfoy.

Confused she looked at Dumbledore, her eyes begging for answers.

"Miss Granger," he said in a pleasant tone. "It's good to see you have awakened and recovered from your little episode in the Great Hall. You definitely gave these boys quite a scare."

Hermione glanced towards Malfoy then raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. The old man chuckled.

"Yes even Mr Malfoy," he assured her. "Actually that has something to do with why I am checking on you specifically. I was just wondering if you were aware of your situation?"

"What specific situation would that be sir?" Hermione inquired, hoping on all hopes that he would be the one to explain.

"The reason behind your panic attack at the feast, Miss Granger," he replied.

"Oh," Hermione was crestfallen. "No, I suppose I just got too excited about school starting or something. I've been having them a little bit over the summer. Last one was when Ron, Harry and I met up in Diagon Alley a few days ago. I don't think it's anything serious though."

"Hmm," Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Well I think you'd be pleased to know I have quite a bit of explaining to do to you. It might make a few things quite a bit clearer for everyone involved. The feast is still happening, so if you could meet me in my office when it is done, that would be greatly appreciated. The password is Mentos."

Dumbledore made towards the door, but found that Harry blocked the way with his unconscious body.

"Oh and I might just send these two Gryffindor's to their dorm before they are revived," Dumbledore said decidedly. "I might just leave Mr Malfoy here because I'll need you to inform him to accompany you to my office after the feast as well. I shall see you soon Miss Granger."

He pointed his wand at Harry and Ron and their bodies began floating eerily out the door, then he pointed his wand at Malfoy and then the professor seemingly skipped out the door.

Malfoy started to stir; he sat up immediately, looking ready to fight. When he looked around and saw that Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen, he visibly relaxed.

"Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

She saw him slightly flinch at the unpleasant way she had snapped his name.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Malfoy looked at her, annoyed. He rose to his feet and dusted down his robes before answering her. "I was making sure you were survived your panic attack. Potter seemed to think you were choking and was just pushing the air out of your lungs further. And Weasley was none the wiser that you had even sat down. Someone had to rescue you, and that just happened to be me. No need to thank me, because I've noticed that it doesn't seem to be in your bloody vocabulary," Malfoy ranted heatedly.

Malfoy spun on his heel and made to walk out the door when Hermione yelled out at him to wait.

"What is it Granger?" Malfoy ordered, sounding less and less patient.

"Thank you," she replied in a quiet voice. "For helping me at dinner, and for catching me outside."

"Really Granger, don't mention it," he said in a harsh voice. When Hermione looked down at her hands guiltily, his expression softened.

"Look Granger, really, it's fine," he assured her.

"Thanks," she said even quieter, then cleared her throat. "Dumbledore said we have to meet him after the feast. Apparently he's explaining everything to me. And you too I guess. But yeah, the password to his office is mentos."

Malfoy reach his arm forward towards hers. He was going to grab her hand. _What the hell is he doing? _Hermione thought. _Is he nuts?_ Then he grabbed her wrist and faced her watch towards him.

"Well the feast should be over soon enough, mind if I just stay here and we can head over to the old coot's office at the same time just so neither of us have to wait for the other?" he asked offhandedly.

"Umm okay, sure I don't see why not," she said a little taken aback. She was aware that Malfoy's hand was still on her wrist and it then the memory of Blaise holding her wrist on the train came flooding back. _What the hell is going on?_

Malfoy let go of her wrist, but not without slightly applying pressure. _Did he just wipe something on me?_ Hermione had no idea what was happening. Shaking her head of the answerless questions she decided to make small talk with Malfoy.

"So I thought you had Head Boy this year?" she questioned but immediately regretted when she saw Malfoy grimace at the mention.

"Well I did, but I decided the responsibility was too much with my final year of schooling," Malfoy explained. "I need to get good marks to succeed and get where I want to go after school."

"Really?" Hermione sounded surprised. "That's more common sense than half our grade put together, what did you want to do when you finished school?"

"I want to be an auror, well more specifically, I want to work on the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," he replied quietly, staring into space.

Hermione looked at him and realised that maybe, there was a whole other side to him that she had allowed his rivalry with Harry to obscure her view from. The Magical Law Enforcement Squad was a special unit that was dedicated to the capture and handling of dangerous wizards, in other words, the field agents. He turned to look at her when she didn't reply.

"Don't tell any of the Slytherin's though," he chuckled darkly. "It wouldn't help me if they knew that in four years time I'll be the one hunting almost each and every one of them down."

Hermione felt a shiver up her spine at the amount of emotion that he expelled through that one sentence. He glanced down at her wrist.

"Time to be heading to Dumbledore's office," he reminded her as he stood up.

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and slid off. She thanked Madame Pomfrey and walked out the door where Malfoy was waiting for her.

They walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. Hermione noted that the silence was almost comfortable, and that in turn made her _un_comfortable.

When they reached the Gargoyle, Malfoy recited the password and they walked up the winding staircase. As they reached the door Malfoy put his hand up to knock, but before his fist could touch the wood, Dumbledore's voice became apparent, telling them to enter.

Malfoy opened the door and held it open for her. Hermione looked at him suspiciously but when she saw his annoyed expression, she walked past him, remembering his tantrum at the carriages. After she sat down, Malfoy took a seat next to her and they stared at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Ah I believe and an explanation is owed to the both of you," he said with the ever present twinkle in his eye. "You in particular Miss Granger."


	10. Explanation, Finally

**Recap**

**When they reached the Gargoyle, Malfoy recited the password and they walked up the winding staircase. As they reached the door Malfoy put his hand up to knock, but before his fist could touch the wood, Dumbledore's voice became apparent, telling them to enter.**

**Malfoy opened the door and held it open for her. Hermione looked at him suspiciously but when she saw his annoyed expression, she walked past him, remembering his tantrum at the carriages. After she sat down, Malfoy took a seat next to her and they stared at Dumbledore expectantly.**

"**Ah I believe and an explanation is owed to the both of you," he said with the ever present twinkle in his eye. "You in particular Miss Granger."**

They both sat in silence, waiting for the headmaster to continue.

"I apologise Miss Granger," Dumbledore persisted. "I wasn't aware that there was even such a situation happening such as yours. If I had of known, this would have been dealt with beforehand."

"Headmaster, with all due respect, I'm not sure what you are talking about," Hermione explained. "And it would be a great help if you could start from the beginning and just tell me bluntly why I am here."

The old man sighed. "Yes, I do believe the beginning would be an excellent place to start," he decided. "Well it started with a visit from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures over the summer holidays. I believe they also paid you a visit Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded but did not interrupt the professor's speech, so he continued to speak. "They were inquiring about a certain, out of classes social group the school holds for certain students. It's held every Wednesday and Sunday afternoon. This group is for students who are predominantly wizards but have characteristics of other... humanoid species. The members start either as soon as they get to Hogwarts if their traits are already dominant in everyday life for them, or they start attending meetings in fifth year to prepare them for when they come of age.

Now as you should be aware, in the wizarding world, seventeen is when adolescents are recognised as young adults. Incidentally, it's also when recessive genes of different types of magic start to become dominant. This will be true in your case, because our records show that your birthday is in just under three weeks time."

Hermione nodded when she remembered her birthday was soon. The information that Dumbledore was feeding her was making her mind clock onto overtime, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together before he could finish.

"This group was initially founded by the ministry to avoid any mishaps and help train and prepare the students for any extra powers, side effects or disadvantages they may have. The identity of each member in this group remains completely anonymous to the rest of the school. However, I found myself in a spot of trouble with the ministry when they picked up readings of different magic in your area. They found that there was a registered Nix in the area-"

"Sir, by Nix do you mean mermaid or a nymph?" Hermione interrupted.

"The term Nix is an umbrella for salt water mermaids, water nymphs and sirens," Dumbledore explained.

"And you say there was a _registered_ one in my area?" she pressed.

"That is correct," he confirmed.

"So that was me?" she concluded.

"Close Miss Granger, but not quite," he continued. "The register at the ministry is one for a Miss Jean Meldrum."

"That's my mum before she got married!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes," Dumbledore verified. "She was a student here at Hogwarts years ago. And it's my own fault that you were left unregistered due to me overlooking you because of your muggleborn background. I have had students in the past go into the muggle world and live like one of them. However, I have reason to believe your mother cast spells to cover her tracks, I also think she was hoping you would not have magical talent due to your father's non-magical genes."

"Wait! What do you mean she was a student here?" Hermione demanded. "How come she never told me? Especially when I got into Hogwarts? This doesn't make any sense!"

However, in her heart of hearts, Hermione knew that it made perfect sense. The graffiti and acceptance of everything magical pointed to it. Dumbledore waited for her to calm before he continued.

"Many people have different reasons for what they do," Dumbledore defended her mother. "Though the matter at hand is when the ministry investigated into the magical fields around your house and discovered your mother had a daughter who was unregistered and showing signs of a particular magical signature, they paid me a little visit.

"It's just lucky there happens to be an unusual amount of mixed breed students at the school in recent years. Otherwise, having no social standing in the wizarding world could have resulted in leaving you unprotected."

"Unprotected from what?" Hermione queried.

"From magical poachers," he explained further. "These are people who capture half breeds to study the effectiveness of their magic and harvest them if it is possible and the pros outweigh the cons. And unfortunately, the powers you will undoubtedly gain when you come of age.

"Now listen, I have registered you with the ministry so there should be no difficulties with them. Though registered mixed breeds do have to meet with a ministry official every 12 months just to display that their... civilised side has remained dominant and are still fit for society. Unjust I know, but that is the law.

"I've booked you an interview for a month after your seventeenth birthday."

"Thank you sir," Hermione said quietly, still taking in all the information. She was still coming to terms at the fact she had to have an interview with a ministry official to prove she was civilised. So many questions were running through her head. _Is this why mum left? Was she not 'civilised'? The reason surely has __**something**__ to do with all this..._

"You will also need to attend the group meetings at least once a week," he continued, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his long robes and replacing them on his face. "Most of our members enjoy the company of one another and often meet up outside meetings to discuss anything they feel necessary about dealing with everyday life in their current condition."

"Sir," Hermione interrupted once again. "What, exactly is my... current condition?"

"Ah, that is where it gets slightly complicated Miss Granger," Dumbledore frowned. "You are a witch, with what appears to be siren blood. However the blood is not as strong as it could be. If it were above a certain level, you would not be with us right now. However it is strong enough that you will gain traits, as your mother did.

"These traits include but are not limited to a special release of pheromones that attract the opposite sex, don't worry Miss Granger; they are only released on will. Also the gift of a particularly beautiful song that attracts males when you are in danger or of any particular... needs," Dumbledore coughed slightly and his cheeks went a light pink colour but continued on.

"Also once you come of age, you're body will cease to age until you have found your mate and consummated your bonding. This is what your song is for, even in more civilised time, it is a great help for you.

"Which leads me to your panic attacks, as your coming of age increases, so too does your need to find your mate. It is my belief that your panic attacks occur when you are intimidated by other women or are around other men when your mate is not present. This is designed to warn your body to get away from the impending threat."

"So wait," Hermione interjected. "Does that mean I already know who my mate _is_ if I can tell when I'm around males who _aren't _him? So I don't get to _choose_ my mate?"

"Well, yes and no," Dumbledore explained. "You haven't consciously chosen your mate, but your heart and soul know who is best for you. However, it also has something to do with the magic of the other mate choosing you also. You as a siren, do not necessarily _need_ a mate, though it is one of the most important things to a siren's heart.

"This is why sirens used to sing to men sailing on boats nearby in a bid to find their mate, and when they find the men they summoned were not their mates, they would drown them in a fit of panic to escape the strange men."

"That seems a little drastic," Hermione muttered darkly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, it does seem so." Suddenly Dumbledore looked at her a little more seriously.

"You do know Hermione, that other creatures aren't so lucky with their mates?" he questioned her.

"What do you mean Professor?" she looked at him confused.

"Some creatures need their mate's acceptance in order to live past a certain stage in their life," he explained.

"Yes, I know that. Are you saying some members of this after school group are looking for their mates?" she asked not quite grasping what the old man was on about.

"Yes Miss Granger, more specifically Mr Malfoy over here," Dumbledore hinted looking at Malfoy.

Hermione slightly opened her mouth in surprise. She had completely forgotten he was there. He had been so quiet and patient while Dumbledore had discussed Hermione and only Hermione. She glanced over at him and saw he had his hands folded in his lap; he was avoiding eye contact with her. She looked back to Dumbledore with an unreadable expression on her face.

"This is also a heavy topic that concerns the both of you," he continued.

Just then, there was a knock on the office door.


	11. My Mate

Zenna Jahan Skyfyre: Your review convinced me to update before Christmas. This is my Christmas present to you.

~~**~~

**Recap**

**Hermione slightly opened her mouth in surprise. She had completely forgotten he was there. He had been so quiet and patient while Dumbledore had discussed Hermione and only Hermione. She glanced over at him and saw he had his hands folded in his lap; he was avoiding eye contact with her. She looked back to Dumbledore with an unreadable expression on her face.**

"**This is also a heavy topic that concerns the both of you," he continued.**

**Just then, there was a knock on the office door.**

"You may enter, Professor," Dumbledore said not even bothering to look up because he already knew who it was.

Hermione on the other hand looked up to see the blonde professor from the feast.

"Was I supposed to come up now?" she asked the headmaster, not yet acknowledging Malfoy and Hermione.

"It probably would have been better to enter a little later, however it is no inconvenience to us because you already know most of what I am about to explain to these young adults," he smiled at her. Then he looked back at Hermione and Malfoy.

"This is Professor Arnold," he introduced to the two students in front of him. "She will be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Incidentally, this year she will also be running the out of classes group I was telling you about before alongside Professor Lupin who has returned to Hogwarts to take up the post of teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

Professor Arnold turned towards them and smiled. "You can call me Professor Jess if you like, I really don't mind. Plus I'm only Arnold for a few more months now," she grinned, wiggling the fingers on her left hand to reveal one of the biggest rocks Hermione had ever seen on a finger.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," she leant forward to shake the professor's hand. Malfoy didn't say a word. He didn't even look at the woman. Hermione found this somewhat satisfying, though she didn't know why. Dumbledore introduced Malfoy for him and seemed to not notice his rude behaviour. He summoned a chair for the professor and recollected his thoughts for a moment before continuing.

"Now Hermione, I might start by asking what you know about magical creatures and mating," Dumbledore tested her.

Hermione thought back to all the Care of Magical creatures textbooks she'd read in previous years. "Well... for starters it is usually within their own species such as Thestrals only breed with Thestrals. Usually within most creature categories the mating is for life. And in some circumstances, the mate is not even _chosen_," she placed emphasis on the last word, knowing that Dumbledore had said she could not choose her mate, but she was ever thankful that he had also said she did not have to live with one.

"This is all true; however I think I shall have to give a condensed lesson on the mating of humanoid creatures. It is, of course, a fair bit more sophisticated than most but not all other creatures," he informed her. "You see, like you stated before, most creatures only mate within their own species. Though, being predominantly of wizard blood, this allows mixed breeds to mate with each other, though it usually is with wizards that have other blood running through their veins.

"For example, Professor Arnold is of nymph descendant and she is marrying her mate who is of... alp descendant , alp is a so called... unpleasant version of an elf, who are rumoured to attack women in their sleep. However Professor Arnold's fiancée is quite a nice man, if not a little misunderstood. Although the issue here is Professor Arnold does not necessarily need a mate, but once an alp has decided who their mate is, they have to insistently win over the heart of the woman or they will eventually lose their mind. He was lucky enough to win the Professor's heart over in time."

"Okay Professor, so you're telling me that my 'mate' has to win me over or he's going to go insane?" she questioned dubiously with an eyebrow raised. It _was _a lot to take in. Especially with a random professor and Malfoy in the room. Wait, why was Malfoy still in the room? _No. No no no no! _

"Malfoy is _not _my mate!" she spat out before her brain could tell her not to. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy flinch.

Dumbledore cleared his throat uncomfortably, "while it is not up to me to say who your mate is, Malfoy has assured me that _he_ believes you are his mate. Maybe if you spent a day or two with him you could-"

"Malfoy! Why the hell didn't you tell me this before _now?"_ Hermione demanded.

Malfoy stood up and looked at her with fire in his eye, "because every bloody time I _attempt_ to be somewhat nice to you, you blow up in my face! Besides what am I supposed to say to someone who can _live without a mate?_ Hey Granger I hate you, but by the way did you know your mother was some Greek mythical creature which incidentally resulted in you becoming my mate? So yeah if you could have sex with me before my 18th birthday so I don't _die_ that would be great, even though we hate each other's guts but my only wish is to spend the rest of my life with you!"

He was breathing heavily, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. He exhaled slowly and sat down again and refused to look at Hermione while she sat gobsmacked in her chair. Professor Jess did not look at all unnerved, as if it was something she had to deal with everyday. Then again with her fiancée maybe she did. The headmaster looked completely at ease as if they were discussing the weather.

Hermione did not want to talk to Malfoy so she addressed Dumbledore. "What does he mean die?"

"Well Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy's mother was half veela. And he has taken on a particularly strong dose of the genes. A veela's mate is decided before they come of age. And once they do come of age, they have a year to woo their mate or they will die of heartbreak from being separated from their mate for so long," he explained calmly.

Professor Jess let out a small laugh. They turned to look at her. "You might want to accept his offer as soon as possible. You should have seen the crazy stuff my fiancée did to 'woo' me. It's more embarrassing than anything," she told them.

Hermione shook her head. "No, this can't be right. There's some mistake, surely."

"No Granger there's no blooming mistake! I know what I feel and either you're going to realise it too or I'm going to die and there's nothing more to it," Malfoy exclaimed. He glared at her intensely then stood up and walked out of the office, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Poor kid," Professor Jess sympathised.

Hermione looked expectantly at the headmaster who was pushing his half moon glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Granger, please try to understand this is a distressing time for Mr Malfoy-"

"Distressing time for Mr Malfoy?" Hermione spat. "It's a distressing time for _me!_"

"Yes I do understand that," the headmaster tried to reason, but realised he was not going to get any further with Hermione tonight. "Maybe you should get some rest now, you've had to intake a lot of information tonight and tomorrow is your first day of classes and being Head Girl. Here is your time table, and the directions to your Head Dorms. Please come see me tomorrow when you are finished classes, for tomorrow is a Wednesday and I would like for you to attend the out of class group I was talking to you about."

"Yes sir," she answered, taking the pieces of parchment from his wrinkly hands. As she walked out she heard Professor Jess talking to Dumbledore.

"I don't really see why _I_ had to be here be-"and her voice cut off as the door thudded close behind her.

Hermione travelled down the winding staircase only to find Malfoy leaning against a wall at the bottom.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Hermione inquired rudely.

"I need to go to the Head Dorms," he said simply.

"But you're not Head Boy," she told him.

"What? I'm not? Of course I _know_ that Granger," he said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Well what do you need to go to my dorms for?" she demanded.

"I need to talk to Blaise, because they aren't just your dorms you know," he sneered at her.

Hermione found she couldn't think of something to say back so settled for, "whatever Malfoy."

They began to walk in tense silence. They walked down hallways and up stairs and through doors until eventually they arrived at a portrait of a humorous looking pig that was standing on its hind legs.

"Hey look Granger! It's you!" Malfoy snickered.

"Screw you Malfoy," Hermione retorted.

She muttered the password and stepped inside, not bothering to check if Malfoy had followed her and stepped into her common room.

As soon as she saw her common room she gasped. It was beautiful, the carpet was thick and felt nice between her toes, there were two desks and a _huge_ bookshelf. She caught the glimmer of fire in the corner of her eyes and turned to look at the fireplace, only to see Blaise sitting on the couch in his jocks.

Blaise smirked at her. Hermione quickly averted her eyes and felt her face turn red with embarrassment.

"Zabini what the _hell?_" Malfoy's voice boomed from behind Hermione.

Blaise's smirk suddenly dropped from his face, "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing in your frigging undies?" Malfoy demanded. "I told you this shit is _not_ to happen. I should break your nose right now"

Hermione looked up in surprise. Then she suddenly got worried. She was scared if Malfoy and Blaise were to get into a fight, being a prefect and Head Boy. Then she was suddenly aware that Blaise had been _waiting_ for her in their common room in his _underwear._ He hadn't counted on Malfoy coming with her.

Blaise jumped to his feet and made towards his rooms but Malfoy raced forward and grabbed the back of his hair and Blaise fell backwards to the ground. Suddenly Malfoy was bearing his teeth in a menacing growl.

Hermione went to scream but when she opened her mouth, it sounded like no noise came out but Malfoy stopped what he was doing anyway and looked up at her in concern. He dropped the front of Blaise's shirt and strode across the room towards her in long steps. He gently but firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her back out the portrait.

"We're going back to Dumbledore's office," he snarled. "You're not sharing a common room with that perverted sick freak."

Hermione was wide eyed still and had no choice but to follow him as he still had her arm. In a way she was glad Malfoy had followed her. She didn't know if she had of had the courage to ask for another room by herself or even what could have happened with Blaise. But since Malfoy was here, she kind of felt... safe.


	12. Gryffindor Tower

**Recap**

"**We're going back to Dumbledore's office," he snarled. "You're not sharing a common room with that perverted sick freak."**

**Hermione was wide eyed still and had no choice but to follow him as he still had her arm. In a way she was glad Malfoy had followed her. She didn't know if she had of had the courage to ask for another room by herself or even what could have happened with Blaise. But since Malfoy was here, she kind of felt... safe.**

"Malfoy," she said tentatively. "Don't you think you were overreacting just a little bit?"

"No." he stated without looking at her.

"I mean, maybe he's used to walking around the house in his briefs at home and thought I'd still be in the hospital wing after the feast?" she tried to reason with the angry Malfoy.

Malfoy stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Granger, he was intentionally in his underwear, almost naked. He had intentions to seduce you," he told her.

"But how do you _know_ that?" she questioned.

"I could smell it," he said as he turned away from her and continued walking. The further away from the Head Dorms they walked, the more Malfoy relaxed until eventually he let go of Hermione's arm. They reached Dumbledore's office and Hermione went to walk up the stairs but Malfoy stopped her.

"Just wait here," he told her. "I have something else I need to talk to Dumbledore about in private. I'll be back soon."

Hermione normally would have argued but she was tired, plus she had been pretty rude to Malfoy lately. So she just nodded and leaned against a wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She saw the back of Malfoy's figure retreating up the spiral stairs.

_Maybe I have been a bit harsh on him. _She thought to herself, _after all, he has done a few good things for me within the last couple of days. But it's not as if I don't have __**reason **__to be rude to him... _flashbacks of being called mudblood appeared in her head. She frowned at this image. _I need to do research on veela mating, I knew they mated for life but I didn't know they died if they didn't bond with their mate. Well I suppose being a veela it would be impossible to get rejected, what with all the super sexiness powers. _Hermione wondered to herself why Malfoy simply didn't entrance her to be his mate. It seemed like the simplest solution considering how hard it would be for him to 'woo' her.

Then she thought about what it could actually be like if she accepted Malfoy's mateship. Would they continue to argue for the rest of their lives and live unhappily? Would they call a truce at least and co-exist for the sake of both their sanities? Or could they possibly actually get to know one another and maybe even be friends... lovers?

She didn't want to be responsible for his death; in fact she didn't want _anyone _to be responsible for his death. She tried to think of a world that didn't contain Draco Malfoy and the image just seemed _wrong._ She knew that she was _his_ mate, but was he _her _mate?

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to know the answer to that. The sound of footsteps filled her ears at that moment and she looked up to see Malfoy frowning.

"So, what happened?" she queried.

"Dumbledore said that since Blaise didn't try anything then there are no grounds to prosecute him," he replied, still frowning.

"But you really believe he was intending to... do something bad?" she asked him, looking him in the eye to see what he truly believed.

He looked back at her, never taking his eyes off of hers, "Yes."

She frowned at this. It wasn't so clear to her what Blaise's intentions had been but Malfoy seemed pretty darn sure of what they were. He could 'smell' it apparently. Smell what exactly? Then it clicked in her head what it was that Malfoy could smell on Blaise – arousal.

"Do I really have any other choice but to go back to my common room?" she laid the logic out in front of him.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"You're not going back there," he stated. "Especially not tonight, maybe after I've given Zabini a _talking_ to."

Hermione's eyes widen at those words.

Malfoy continued, seeming not to notice her worried expression, "But for tonight I'll walk you to the Gryffindor common room. I'm sure they won't have removed the extra bed in the girls dorm."

"Malfoy," she said softly. "Don't you think this is just a little bit drastic?"

"No, Granger. I don't." He curtly responded. With that, he turned on his heel towards the Gryffindor tower, expecting her to follow. And for some reason she did.

He was always a half a step ahead of her. She found it odd that _he _was leading _her_ to the Gryffindor tower. His steps always matched hers though, when she walked faster so did he, when she slowed, he mimicked this too, always half a step ahead of hers. _That's what dogs do to show dominance, _she thought to herself.

Eventually she found herself outside of the Gryffindor tower. She lifted her head to see Malfoy staring at her, penetrating her eyes with his. There were a million things he had to say to her, but they both knew that for the moment, anything he said would not have any effect on her.

She had to break the silence, his gaze was overpowering her senses and she felt that if she didn't speak soon, she wouldn't be able to ever again. "How'd you know where Gryffindor tower was?"

He gave a momentary look of surprise at the question, then he smirked at her, "I'm a Slytherin of course, you can't honestly tell me that you don't know where the Slytherin common room is?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She grinned at him sheepishly, because after all, she _did_ know where the Slytherin common room was. "I need to get my stuff for class tomorrow," she pointed out. "How am I supposed to do that with my entire inventory located on the other side of the castle?"

"I'll come get you at 6 o'clock, you can get ready in your dorms without Zabini's hassle." It appeared that this year was going to be more difficult than most for reasons other than NEWTs.

"I will speak to Zabini during the day," he added hesitantly. "This will just be a once off. You'll be able to go about your routine without my constant interference."

Hermione sensed a general feeling of dejection from him as he turned to walk back to his own rooms. Just as he took his first step in the opposite direction from her, she quickly leant forward to grab his hand.

He turned around and looked at her curiously. She hastily dropped his hand and discovered she had contracted a case of bashfulness, which was terribly unlike herself. She bowed her head, making the following words hard for Malfoy to hear, but not impossible, especially with his increased hearing.

"Thanks for doing all this, you didn't have to," she muttered.

"But I did," he replied in a voice so softly that made her look up at him. He reached his hand forwards and gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She shivered involuntarily at the contact. "Like it or not, you are my mate, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I might not be able to keep you entirely happy considering our past, but I will try my best for both our sakes."

She stared at his face trying to conclude whether this soft spoken, caring person in front of her was really Draco Malfoy before he added, "I don't like you Granger, you're a bossy, buck-toothed, know-it-all, control freak." Ah there was the Malfoy she knew and hated. "But for some reason my magic won't let me forget that I love you." Before she could say anything, he walked away.

Not that she would have had anything to say back. She stood there for ages, wondering if she really had heard what she thought she had. He _loved_ her. She realised at that moment that there was no alternative for Malfoy if he had accepted the fact that he loved her. She knew that research would be useless, because undoubtedly Malfoy had already searched his trapped, little heart out, because as he had just admitted to her, he didn't like her.

Of course she didn't love him, not yet. She shook her head at herself. _Yet? _She recited the password to the fat lady who gave her that annoying, suggestive look. She stepped into the Gryffindor common room and saw that there was no one left standing and the fire was starting to die out. She checked her watch and holy dooley, it was nearly midnight.

She found it strange that her watch hadn't given her that feeling tonight. Normally her watch gave her a constant nervous feeling that she was running out of time or going to be late for something. She hadn't felt that tonight.

She walked up to the girls dormitory, deciding to just see Harry and Ron at breakfast in the morning. She walked into the room to the light snoring of the other Gryffindor seventh year girls, though none of them would willingly hear a word suggesting that they snore. Hermione noticed that Malfoy was right; her bed had been left unoccupied in the dorm. She stripped down to her undies and shirt, not having the energy for a shower when she knew she'd be up at ten to six in the morning.

~~*~~

Hermione woke with a start, it felt like someone was shaking her awake. For a fleeting moment she was confused as to her whereabouts. She realized she was in the Gryffindor seventh year girls dormitory. The shaking sensation she felt was the spell she'd cast on herself before falling asleep to ensure she would wake up on time.

She looked at her watch and realised she only had about 3 minutes to get down to the front of Gryffindor tower to meet Malfoy so she could get her school books and get ready for her first day of classes. A bit of excitement swelled in her chest at the thought of classes.

She jumped out of the bed and rushed downstairs as fast as she could without running. She had to get ready. She needed her timetable and her books, oh and of course her Head Girl badge. She stepped out from behind the portrait of the fat lady and saw Malfoy leaning against a railing.

"Granger," he nodded at her.

"Malfoy," she found herself smiling at him. She was only smiling at him because she was excited for classes.

Silently she found herself falling half a step behind him as he led her back to her dorms. As usual their trip was in silence.

When they reached the portrait entrance to the Head Dorms, she entered and turned her head to see that Malfoy had followed her. Blaise was not in the common room.


End file.
